Electronic article surveillance systems are used for inventory control and to prevent theft or unauthorized removal of articles from a controlled area. The EAS systems include transmitters, receivers, and EAS tags. Typically, the transmitters and the receivers are positioned at entry/exit points of the controlled area and the EAS tags are affixed to articles that are located within the controlled area. The EAS tags include a marker or a sensor that receives the transmitter signals and generates a response signal that is detected by the receiver. The EAS system generates an alert signal when the response signal is detected within a predefined distance of the receiver.
A variety of EAS tags exist, including multi-use EAS tags and disposable EAS tags. The multi-use EAS tags include releasable attachment devices for affixing the tags to the monitored articles. The attachment devices are designed to be releasable by authorized personnel. EAS tags are designed to minimize unauthorized removal of the EAS tags from monitored articles. Typically, attachment devices are releasable only through the use of an associated special tool or detaching mechanism. By contrast, disposable EAS tags are permanently affixed to the monitored articles and are deactivated by authorized personnel prior to removal from the controlled area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,130 (the '130 patent), entitled Security Apparatus for Electronic Article Surveillance Tag, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses multi-use EAS tags that are releasable from monitored articles. The release mechanism is a detacher device having an arcuate probe that is inserted into an arcuate channel of the tag and contacts a spring clamp mechanism. The spring clamp mechanism is a releasable locking mechanism that captures a tack assembly that is inserted into an opening in the tag body.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional EAS tag 100 disclosed in the '130 patent. The EAS tag 100 includes a lanyard 102 that attaches around or through a portion of a monitored article. A loop 103 is provided on one end of the lanyard 102 to secure the lanyard 102 to the body of the EAS tag 100 using a tack head 104A. As illustrated, the lanyard 102 is placed through a slit 105 and the loop 103 is positioned within a recessed area 106. A tack body 104B passes through the loop 103 and inserts into an opening 107 in the EAS tag 100. The tack assembly 104 is releasable from the EAS tag 100.
Existing EAS tags secure one end of the lanyard to the EAS tag housing and use a separate tack structure to secure the lanyard loop against the EAS tag housing. The lanyard provides one mechanical connection point to the EAS tag. What is needed is an EAS tag having a lanyard with two mechanical connection points so that current can be directed through the lanyard to provide a break detection circuit.
Additionally, existing EAS tags include loop dimensions that are much larger than the lanyard diameter and therefore define the opening size that is able to receive the lanyard. The separate tacks have bulky heads to prevent the lanyard loop from slipping over the tack head. The separate tacks are easily misplaced, which causes unnecessary frustration to users and replacement costs. What is needed is an EAS tag that is not readily defeatable and which does not include a lanyard loop or a separate tack arrangement.